dreadmirefandomcom-20200213-history
Hippogoose
A Hippogoose is a noble creature that combines features of a shire horse and giant greylag goose. Hippogeese are gentle vegetarians and are skittish and fearful of strangers. They are proficient, albeit clumsy, swimmers, and have been known to dive and swim up to 300 ft. underwater. A typical Hippogoose is 8 feet long, has a 15 foot wingspan, and weighs 900 pounds. During the summer, Hippogeese molt all of their flight feathers. During this week-long period they are unable to fly and congregate in large flockherds for protection. Creatures seeking to capture or kill Hippogeese often target them during their molting period. The preen gland of a Hippogoose is prized for its waterproofing oils and alchemical uses. COMBAT From the air, Hippogeese dive at an opponent, scraping with their webbed claws. When on the ground they hiss with wings spread wide, and prefer to use their biting pinch or Squirt attack. In the water, a Hippogoose always has one Water Jet attack at the ready. Squirt (Ex): A Hippogoose hippogosling (1-2 HD) may spit a stream of water. This is a ranged touch attack that causes no damage, but may blind (DMG Condition Summary) a creature for 1d3 rounds. A successful Reflex save at DC (13) reduces the blinding duration to 1 round. Creatures that live all or part of their lives underwater are not blinded by this attack. It takes 1 round of drinking water to fill its sacks for a Squirt attack. Water Jet (Ex): An adult Hippogoose (3 HD or more) can spout forth a powerful blast of water out to 20 ft., every three rounds. Victims within the blast that are closer than 5 ft. take 1d4-1 points of damage, unless they make a successful Reflex save (DC 15) which reduces damage to 1 hp. Targets further away must make Dexterity check or lose their balance and drop held objects and fall to the ground. The Hippogoose must intake water before it can be jetted out (once every 3 rounds of continuous filling, requires 10 gallons). The watery breath also can be used to extinguish flames in a 10-ft. radius area. Pelican Vision (Ex): A Hippogoose can see the planetary magnetic field and its angle to the ground. Acting like gridlines on a map, every point in the sky has its own unique magnetic coordinates, allowing perfect navigation (+20 Survival racial bonus). The aurora borealis, intense storms, St. Elmo’s fire, and spells with similar effects can all cause interference with this ability, possibly blinding the Hippogoose. Season Sense (Ex): A Hippogoose can determine the current season based on a multitude of complex air pressure patterns, ultraviolet light polarization and planetary magnetic waves. It can also be used to forecast the severity of the coming winter, whether harsh or light. More immediately, a Hippogoose can sense approaching storms. Carrying Capacity: A light load for a Hippogoose (flying or trotting) is 300 pounds; a medium load 301-600 pounds; and a heavy load, 601-900 pounds. A Hippogoose can drag 4,500 pounds on the ground, but not flying. Category:Monster